


At My Most Beautiful

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shippy, Valentine's Day, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Shades Of Grey.</p>
<p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At My Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Shades Of Grey.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

^^^

Daniel awoke when he felt Sam’s hand move down to his hip, she moved closer to him but remained sleeping. It didn’t matter to him because he’d never felt more alive than when he was with her.  
In the three years that he had known Sam, he still couldn’t work out exactly what it was about that made him melt. 

He knew for sure that it was the little things that she said and did that really made him appreciate her more. He admired the way she could just switch off from the scientist and solider that she was and be more like the normal everyday women she often yearned to be. 

There were other things that made him fall in love with her every time he looked at her, or heard her name in a conversation. He felt like he was a twelve year old boy falling for the girl that all the boys wanted and all the girls wanted to be.

Falling fast and hard wasn’t something that he did lightly, but when he first met her he couldn’t help it she was every bit on his level intellectually and more. She also had an often off-beat sense of humour, usually laughing at the most innocuous part of the joke or story rather than waiting for the punch-line.

Recent events made him more aware of Jack’s feelings for Sam. He also knew that Jack had said and done some things recently that really hurt her. Rather than pushing her into opening up, he let her do it in her own time. He was angry with Jack but he never confronted him, he just let it slide for Sam’s sake.

~~~

“Daniel,” Sam groaned as she woke up. “What time is it?”

Looking at the digital clock on the nightstand, Daniel said, “Quarter to six.”

Sam sat up in the bed, pulling the covers up as she adjusted her position. “You were watching me sleep weren’t you?” she softly enquired.

Daniel smiled. “Yeah I was. I can’t help it Sam, I’m in love with you and I want to look at you and be with you as often as is humanly possible.”

“I love you too,” Sam admitted.

Sam was playing with Daniel’s hair, gently tugging small tufts so that she could get exactly what she wanted.

“Playing games are we?” Daniel asked.

“Yep.” Sam gently kissed Daniel on the shoulder, her hands searching below the covers. “Play with me,” She said mischievously.

Daniel grinned, turning the lamp off. “Gladly. I’ll be at my most beautiful because of you.”


End file.
